


Jschlatt porn star say whaaaat?

by RockinRobin05



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentioned but jot heavily used, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinRobin05/pseuds/RockinRobin05
Summary: Jschlatts a porn star, on a porn streaming site.Wilbur accidentally finds out.Chaos insuses.-------‐---------------------Based off of the fic Off-Camera by an anon, except the roles are switched.I purposely didn't put character tags, cause I know a lot of people who look through the tags don't want to see stuff like this :)So if you see this, then it was purposely searched up.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 187
Kudos: 1046





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I've never written smut, but I have read a lot, so correct me if I'm wrong about things, and enjoy :D

Wilbur wasn't a big porn watcher. It just wasn't his thing. He felt so perverted jerking off to random people on the internet. Sure, they intentionally put it out there, but it didn't help the off putting chill he got every time he saw videos on any porn website, of people terribly acting, or just casually flashing all they had, to the millions of people who could see it.

So he chose to use his imagination. Sure, it wasn’t the best, but it got him off, which was the main goal.

But as Wilbur sat on his plush bed, the heat from his laptop making him slowly and painfully grow more hard, he ultimately decided porn was the best option to go with, even if it would probably take him forever to find anything at least half decent. Besides, it's not like his brain had been coming up with anything useful as of late. His imaginary fantasies were missing the other person, and he figured porn would do just the thing. Give him that important other person to fantasize about for one night.

He lazily clicked to the incognito tabs, and searched up the newest porn website that was going around. He wasn’t sure how he had heard about the site, but he knew it was a porn live streaming site. Much better than normal porn sites, the reviews said. Wilbur was feeling tired, so checking out the site wasn’t the worst idea.

He clicked to the link that led to the site, immediately being bombarded by porn ads, of "milfs" asking to meet up, or offering a website that would let the viewer see obscene tiktoks. He ignored them in favor of the live streams. 

Most of them were women, none of them exactly catching Wilburs attention, as they all looked over the top and too extravagant for his liking. Probably a bunch of women who came to make a living from PornHub or something.

He scrolled through the site for a bit, before his eyes caught the figure of someone. Well, some man. But god damn it, the sight of just the thumbnail was too good to scroll past.

The stream was by someone named Schlong. Odd name,but Wilbur wouldn't judge. The man on the thumbnail was wearing a regular black shirt and black boxers, resting on a bed judging by the sheets. The man's face wasn't on screen, but something about his slightly muscular figure made Wilburs mouth water, and he clicked anyways.

The man on screen was sitting back on his knees, hands settled on his inner thighs holding himself up. He squeezed the plush looking thighs lightly, obviously from nerves. Wilbur felt himself unconsciously squeeze his own thighs through the fabric of his sweatpants.

The musician watched the man on screen with an intense gaze, waiting for the man to talk. When the man gave a soft sigh, the chat to the left practically exploded. As the man crawled back onto the bed, he chuckled a bit.

“I see it’s working, judging by how the chat exploded.”

Oh god this man had an amazing voice. It was smooth, but also raspy, and the accent in his voice began to drive the musician wild. It was familiar, but he didn’t want to think about it too much, as the man continued talking. Wilbur found himself pushing all of his thoughts away, except for any about the man in front of him on the screen.

“Welcome!” The man on camera clapped his hands together, the sound echoing through the room faintly. “You guys know the drill. Send requests through the chat."

The man on screen leaned forward a bit, trying to see the chat. Wilbur watched as the man sat back.

“Most of you just want me to start touching myself. You guys really that fucking horny? So desperate for me to touch myself?”

The man's voice had dropped down an octave lower, his words now flooded with lust. Wilbur gave an involuntary whimper, as he felt himself grow fully erect.

He mentally paused. Wait, he just fucking whimpered. Like a totally bottom bitch.

He decided now was not the time to think about what had just happened, as the man continued speaking.

“So, so desperate. Who says I have to touch myself? It would be more fun to hear you beg.” The man on screen let out a dark chuckle, as the comments filled with begs for the man to start touching himself. Wilbur felt as if he couldn’t help himself, as he let out another small whimper, and began palming himself through his joggers.

The man on screen slapped his own thighs gently, and Wilbur watched with wide eyes as they jiggled softly. That was enough to make Wilbur donate 10 dollars anonymously, begging the man to touch himself. Was this a waste of his money, something he didn't exactly have great amounts of? Yes, it very much was. For now, he just needed his release, then he could regret life decisions. The man on the screen gave a mischievous chuckle.

“Now that's what I like to see. Alright precious, I’ll touch my cock for you.”

The man slowly removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere off the bed, revealing a surprisingly smooth chest. The man on screen dragged both of his hands up his chest, down his happy trail, to the rim of his boxers, then up again. The man on screen let out teasing groans and whimpers.

The chat was filled with needy requests, begging the man to touch his cock. The man laughed, harshly.

"Well, you told me to touch myself."

Wilbur could hear the grin in his voice, but he still began palming his cock, probably needing release anyways.

Wilbur quickly untied his pants and pulled them to his ankles. He continued palming himself, this time through his boxers as he let out a small whine.

“Fuck, this is nice. Who thinks I should go faster?” He asked, letting out a small groan. With one hand Wilbur quickly donated another 10 dollars, requesting that the man on screen pull himself out of his boxers.

“Maybe. Might need some more to convince me though.”

Wilbur let out a small sigh. If he had to pay his way through what he wanted, so be it. He donated a whopping 30 dollars. The man on screen let out a chuckle.

“Some anon is thirsty aren’t they? Ok, hold out baby, i’ll get them off.” 

Wilbur shuddered as the man on screen stopped palming himself, and slowly, almost painfully removed his boxers. The man's member popped out, hitting lightly on his stomach. Wilbur felt himself groan from the action, as he quickly pulled his own boxers down, his own member popping out. But his wasn’t nearly as thick as the dudes in the stream.

Wilbur began quickly pumping his member, feeling the need to release as quickly as possible. The man on the stream was letting out tiny whines and moans, getting Wilbur closer and closer to his release. 

"Fuck, oh my god~"

The man on the screen whimpered and groaned. Wilbur felt his actions speed up, and he was practically thrusting into his own hand. Wilbur made one more regretful action.

"'Can you say my name? Its Will.' Of course buddy. You must have been the one donating this whole time, so it would be my pleasure. Well, more yours."

The man on screen let out a chuckle, before his mood changed to a lustful one, as he let out a small groan. The man uttered out Wilburs name, causing the musician to let out a small groan.

He felt as if his body had flown to another dimension, and he released heavy strings of white onto his desk and let out borderline pornographic moans. 

When Wilbur came down from his high, he looked at the mess he had just created, and all of the money he had spent. On a goddamn porn streamer. 

Thank God his apartment was very well sound proofed, or this would have been hard to explain to his neighbors.

The brunette let out a soft sigh, floofing his hair a bit, before he heard a noise. It was a faint moan.

Oops. He forgot about the streamer who was still in his incognito tab. He went to close out of the tab, when the man let out a small whimper.

"Oh fuck, Will!"

Wait…

Schlatt?


	2. Wilbur was fucked (not literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur forgets he has an important date with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! holy shit, I didn't expect this to blow as much as it did! I want to thank everyone for all of the support, because I was able to get this chapter out a lot faster! I do wanna address a few things though.  
> 1: I didn't have a plot when I started this, so everything might be a bit rushed (I'm also terrible at slowburn, but i'm trying)  
> 2: I listen very closely to suggestions! if you guys have any, I listen!  
> 3:This plot will not be the same as the fic its based off. I have no idea what their doing with their plot, so im making my own version of it. (plus, i like being original)  
> Thats it! Enjoy the fic!

It was kind of surprising how long it took Wilbur to realize it was Schlatt. It was also slightly embarrassing how it took Schlatt moaning his name for him to realize.

But as Wilbur sat in bed, watching the rest of the stream, stunned, he knew he had to ask Schlatt. But how would he go about that? You can't just go up to your friend and ask "hey, were you in the porno stream I was watching last night?"

Wilbur didn't even realize the stream had ended, until he felt the entire room engulf in a tense silence. He glanced at the clock, and decided that maybe he should go to bed. Sleeping on your problems is the worst thing to do, but from the bliss he previously felt, he could feel himself drifting into a hard sleep.

He closed his laptop, and set it on his desk, not bothering to charge it. He had already cleaned himself up, so he threw the covers on himself, and immediately fell asleep.

Wilbur woke up the next day, as most people do. He sat up in his bed, the springs creaking slightly as it had a shitty box spring. He rubbed his eyes, before jumping slightly from a ding on his phone.

Odd, he usually turned off his phone. 

Whatever.

He turned on his phone, only to be bombarded by messages from...Schlatt? Schatt almost never messages him.

Wait. Oh fuck, he would never hear the end of it.

He quickly leapt out of bed, the box springs creaking painfully. He was throwing off his sweatpants, and attempting to put on jeans with one hand while calling schlatt on his phone with the other. The phone rang twice, before Schlatt picked up.

"You better have an excuse for this Wil."  
His accent rang through the musician's ears, causing a small pleasant chill to climb down his spine as he remembered the stream he had watched that night. He suppressed the feeling, shaking the thought away.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about today." Wilbur began thinking of excuses, before Schlatt let out a small sigh.

"Yeah yeah, shut your British mouth. Just be here soon." He hung up. Schlatt was probably pissed. Whatever Wil would figure out something later. 

He flung on the jeans, now having two hands to do so. He wore a sweatshirt, to hide the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt. (most of his were dirty, so he stopped wearing them to sleep, to avoid doing laundry.) 

He quickly grabbed his phone, shoving in his pocket, and then his keys, rushing out the door.

He got in his car, turning the keys into the ignition. He pressed the gas as soon as it started, almost ramming into the car in front of him. He sped his way to the airport, not enough to break laws, but enough to get there quicker.

The airport came into view. Wilbur thanked whatever god was out there that he lived close to it, or his ass would have grass.

Schlatt was calling him again. Wilbur answered.

"You almost here?"

Wilbur gave a small sigh, followed by a slight chuckle.

"Yes, calm the fuck down. Stop getting all worked up." 

Wilbur could feel the grin form on Schlatts face, almost as if it were instinct. Schlatts voice deepened, doing what the fans would call the “hot pocket” voice.

"Aw, but you like it when I'm all riled up~."

Wilbur almost rammed the car in front of him.

"WhAt-"

Wilbur gasped out, the chill he felt before more present as it slipped down his spine, the feeling mixing with a bit of arousal, both of them dancing in the heat of his stomach. His face lit up into a mess of light pink.

Wilbur heard Schlatt let out a sharp laugh.

"Jesus, don't get your tits all twisted. I was kidding."

Kidding. Of course he was. Why would he mean it?

"Sorry, I'm tired, I barely got any sleep."

The ole 'barely got any sleep' method to explain your stupidity. Works every time.

"Yeah. Sure."

Well, almost every time.

"Hey look, I'm at the airport now!" Wilbur quickly spat out. "Bye, text me the gate you're at!"

He hung up.

"You fucking nailed that." Wilbur said to himself, sarcasm dripping through his own words. He dragged a hand on his face, trying to rid himself of the awful blush he wore shamefully.

Wilbur sighed, as he parked at the closest parking space. He shut off his car, and gripped the steering wheel, taking in a deep breath.

"Just because you saw a porno of him, doesn't mean you're suddenly in love with him."

Wilbur gripped the wheel a bit harder, his knuckles turning white. Then he let go. 

He was calm. This is fine.

Wilbur opened his car door, grabbing his car keys and stuffing them in his sweatshirt pocket. He shut his car door, locked it, and walked up to the airport.

He walked in, his gaze falling to each of the gates. He grabbed his phone. Schlatt was at gate 3. His eyes flickered to gate 3, when time seemed to slow down.

He felt that spin down his spine again, as his eyes flickered to Schlatts. They made eye contact, causing Schlatt to grin. Wilbur found himself gazing down Schlatts body, almost as if it were instinct.

Schlatt was wearing the same shirt from the stream. He could tell, as he remembered trying to memorize every line of it. Well, also because there were slight cum stains on it. Barely noticeable. But they were there.

His eyes flickered down to his pants, seeing he was wearing jeans. (A bulge was noticeable. Wilbur wondered if he was hard, or if it was just his size soft. Either way, the sight made Wilbur's mouth water.)

Wilbur snapped his attention to his face. Most of his hair was hidden under his iconic hat, although a few strands hung in front of his face. His facial hair looked freshly trimmed. 

Wait, why did he care?

"Hey Wil. Finally got off your ass?" Wilbur realized Schlatt was talking to him. Wilbur gave a smile, rolling his eyes a bit.

"Says the ass sitter himself."

Schlatt gave a chuckle.

"Jesus Christ, that was lame. Just take me to your car."

Will rolled his eyes, and began walking, Schlatt following close behind.

“So, what took you so long? Were you recording some secret porno?” 

Bold, wasn’t he? 

“Pft, no. Why, you wanna watch it?”

“Of course. Wouldn't ask if I didn't want to.” Schlatt winked, causing Wilbur to roll his eyes at the comment.

They were walking for a bit, Wil forgetting completely where he had parked, causing Schlatt to complain a bit, otherwise they walked in complete silence. Until Schlatt chuckled a bit, causing Wil to raise an eyebrow.

“What?” Schlatt gave a grin.

“What would your porn star name even be?” Schlatt laughed, Wil joining him.

“Probably something like ‘Will Gold’. That sounds like a perfect porn star name.”

Schlatt let out a sharp laugh, causing Wilbur to let out his own set of boyish giggles.

Wilbur decided to play a dangerous game.

“Bet if you had a porn name, It'd be something like Schlong.” Wilbur giggled out.

Schlatt stopped laughing, instead choosing to stop and stare at Will. Will stopped, and stared back. They continued to stare at each other, as Will began to feel nervous from the tension.

“What?” Wil cut the tension, snapping Schlatt out of whatever trance he was in.

“Nevermind. I just wanted you to think about your terrible puns.” Schlatt forced a laugh.

Wilbur laughed back.

Oh, he had Schlatt in a corner now.


	3. A look at a schlatt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glorious schlatt pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but trust me, the next one will be much more....interesting ;)  
> Also, thank you for 200 kudos and 2000 hits! Glad everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Schlatt didn’t mean to become a porn star. It was a pure accident, really. 

It started out as just an account. He was horny 21 year old, you can’t blame him. He would donate to girls (and guys, but he wasn't willing to admit that aloud) to get them to say his name, or to get them to do something he wanted. He had a lot of money, you’d be surprised how much Raid Shadow Legends was willing to cough up. 

On a drunken night after having way too much Jack Daniels, he thought it would be funny to live stream on the site himself. So he did. The stream was purely to be funny, but then someone had donated to him $50 dollars.

Well, he couldn’t resist money, could he?

So he kept streaming. His audience mostly consisted of men (Schlatt still wasn’t sure if that should hurt his pride or boost it), but god damn, did the men pay well. He averaged $500 a night. So, he streamed almost every other night. Considering he had a lot of free time, it was quite easy to do so. Plus, he needed a more stable way of paying his rent, cause with him stopping twitch streams youtube money wasn't paying super well.

Schlatt knew that since he was going to stay at Wilbur’s house for the week, the ‘every other day’ quota was going to be a bit difficult to fulfil. But he had a plan. Of course he had a plan. A porn star with a plan.

Schlatt decided to be the one to break the slightly tense silence of the car.

“So Wil, what exactly are you planning on doing while I’m here?” He watched Will give a short shrug.

“Mostly sightseeing. Is there anything you were hoping to do?” Will glanced at him, before looking back at the road. Schlatt shook his head, giving a look to Wilbur as if he was the stupidest thing in the world.

“I’m an american, you think I know anything about any of the shit here?” Wil gave another shrug.

“I don’t fucking know. Thought you would have the common sense to at least do any research before traveling to a foreign country.” Schlatt rolled his eyes.

“Since when have I had common sense?” Wilbur gave a chuckle, Schlatt joining him. 

The silence had returned, but this time not as tense. Schlatt looked out the window, letting his mind wander. 

He still couldn’t tell if Wilbur had been kidding about the Schlong joke. I mean, he could understand you can’t just ask your friend if they're a porn star, but he was more anxious about what Will would think of him then. About the Jschlatt, being a fucking cam boy. A porn star. One whose audience mostly contained men. 

Schlatt made tons of gay jokes, but he wasn’t actually gay. He liked women. 

Didn't he?

Would he sleep with, or even date, a man?

Well, he probably would sleep with a dude if offered. He had never done the act, and knew it could be interesting. Plus, he had heard bussy was more tight than pussy. 

He smiled to himself a bit. That was a good line, he had to save that for a joke some time.

But would he date a man? That was a bit more of a tough question to answer. He had never really found a man...dating worthy. LIke, any guy can admit that they thought another guy was attractive. He had also never really been asked out like that. Maybe these kinds of things take experience?

“SCHLATT.” 

Schlatt jumped, hitting his head against the car window.

“WHAT THE FUCK-” Schlatt began to yell, before Wilbur began opening his door.

“I said your name 3 times. We’re here!” Wilbur got out of the driver's seat and slammed the door. Schlatt groaned, and unbuckled his seat belt, and quickly left the car. Will had already grabbed his suitcases for him, so Schlatt just followed behind Wilbur, face a bit pink from embarrassment. 

Wilbur unlocked the door to his apartment, his keys jingling slightly. He pocketed his keys, and opened the door.

Schlatt immediately looked around the small apartment for something to make fun of Will. Schlatt was his friend after all, cant let him have too much pride. His eyes landed on the desk, and his face broke into a grin.

“Wait, is that fucking cum?!” Schlatt laughed out. Wilburs eyes followed Schlatts, when his face turned a crisp red.

“What?! N-no, it just looks like it, it's something else-” Schlatt laughed even harder at that, holding his stomach from laughter, as he leaned against the doorway. He continued to laugh as Will rushed to get something to clean the substance up with.

“No wonder you were late to pick me up, you were too busy jerking it!” Schlatt slid down the frame he was leaning against, until his butt hit the floor. Will had found some paper towels, and was cleaning up the substance.

“Shut up, it was not cum.” He mumbled out, his face cherry red. 

By the time WIlbur had thrown the paper towels away, Schlatt was sitting on the ground in a fit of giggles.

"You're an arsehole." Wilbur said, and Schlatt replied with the glorious fuck you finger.


	4. Schlatts new not for the ass toy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt gets a new toy. The sexual kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking christ. Thank you everyone so much for the almost (at the time of upload) 5000 hits, and 430 kudos. Your support means the world to me. Also, I would like to apologize for how long this took to make. School tis a bitch.

Schlatt needed to stream tonight. Not the regular kind of stream, but the porn kind of stream. 

He had been staying at Wilbur's house for a day - nothing interesting had happened, Schlatt had mostly slept through the whole day due to the beautiful thing known as jet lag- but he knew that he had to stream tonight. Especially since Wilbur was planning on taking him out tomorrow, he knew he needed the extra money.

He knew how he was gonna do it too. He was gonna slip to the bathroom (Wilbur had two, one in his room and a general one, so Schlatt knew he was set to go) and do his porn stream there. He knew people were into 'staying quiet' kind of shit, so it was really a fool proof plan.

Schlatt checked his phone for the how manyith time that day, watching as the minutes ticked down until he had a stream to perform. He had felt his knee unconsciously start bouncing a few minutes ago, and sweat started soaking his palms. 

This is fine. There's nothing wrong with streaming a porno in your friends bathroom, the same friend that may know you even stream porn. 

Ok, maybe fine isn't the word he'd use.

He checked the time. 5 minutes till he was gonna go live. He should probably start setting up now.

"Hey, Wil? I'm gonna take a shower if that's ok." Schlatt glanced at his friend, watching the other nod without looking up from the TV. Schlatt stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans before walking over to grab his suitcase. He walked towards the bathroom.

He opened the door, turning around and closing it. He attempted to lock it, only to realize that there was no lock, and for some twisted reason, he felt the lust cloud his stomach slightly, fogging his head with the thought of Wilbur walking in.

He shook the thought from his head and turned to grab his laptop from his suitcase, setting it on the bathroom counter. He grabbed the items he knew he would need. Lube, extra clothes and...his new toy.

It wasn't a dildo or anything. He liked pleasing, but not enough to shove something into his ass. He had standards.

No, his new toy was a fleshlight.

How that got past airport security. He had no idea.

But as he held the toy in his hands, he grinned. God was he excited.

He was sexually excited too, as he felt himself get slightly hard from the thought of good the thing was gonna feel on him.

He quickly set the toy on the counter, and prepared a small space for him to work. He leaned up against a wall without any appliances connected to it, and set his laptop up. He placed it in a way so the camera couldn't see his face, and grabbed the toy and lube, setting them by him to use when he needed.

He took a deep breath in, and slowly released it. This is fine, he's fine.

He pressed the start streaming button on the porn site.

Wilbur glanced at his phone. He wasn't sure why, just a feeling told him he should, and God was that feeling right.

The notif for 'Schlong' streaming appeared as his newest notification. (Yes he had created an account just to follow the guy. Sue him.) He clicked the link, leading him to the streamers live. 

The man on screen was sitting against a wall in a bathroom-

Wait.

Was that Wilburs bathroom?

Of course it was. That was his bathroom. So that meant Schlatt, was filming a fucking porn stream his god damn bathroom. He should have felt disgusted.

So why was he a bit turned on?

Fantasies of him "accidentally" walking in on Schlatt doing a porno filled his head. What if the other would let him join? The thought of Schlatt pounding him with thousands of people watching made him groan slightly, his eyes rolling upward.

He focused back as Schlatt gave a little wave to the camera. He grabbed the headphones that were connected to the laptop.

"Hello guys." Wilbur felt himself twitch in his pants. God, this was gonna be a good one.

"I'm at my friends house for the week, but I didn't want to deprive you guys of me. So, i’ll have to be very quiet." The grin was evident in his voice, as he let out a small chuckle. 

Wilbur watched as the man on screen set his mic down. One dono asked him to take his shirt off. So, Schlatt complied.

He took something off of his head, and then at an agonizingly slow pace, took off his shirt. Wilbur eyes went wide as his eyes followed every new inch revealed to him, from the man's chest, to the hair lined up his happy trail.

Wilbur swallowed thickly, his pants suddenly feeling a little too tight.

Schlatt tossed the shirt somewhere off camera, and began slowly feeling up and down his chest, pausing as his nips to get them a small pinch, letting out the tiniest of groans.

God, Wilbur was fucked.

The musician roamed a hand towards his ever growing bulge, giving it a firm squeeze. Wilbur let out a groan, but felt his eyes widen as he heard the groan through the video. 

Schlatt gave a snicker.

"Remember, I'm at a friends house? Guess I'm gonna have to be a bit more quiet than I thought."

Schlatt gave a sinful chuckle, making Wilbur groan louder. Will heard the groan through the screen, giving him almost a shameful sense of pride.

"Dumbass must have stubbed his toe." Schlatt muttered, before returning to his audience.

Schlatt let his hand lazily trail towards the front of his boxers. He gave the bulge a small squeeze, before reaching into the slit of his boxers, and pulling his cock out. It was somehow already hard, not leaking, but definitely enough to get going. 

Schlatt let his hand travel to the tip, letting his thumb swipe the slit ever so gently. He let out a small groan, quickly grabbing the lube that came from off camera. He poured a glob on his fingers, quickly placing it on his dick, hissing slightly at how cold it was. 

He let his hand glide slowly up and down his cock, letting the lube warm, and letting his dick get the attention it craved. He let out a small groan, causing Wilbur to let out another one to follow. 

Wilburs cock was already out of his pants, and he was stroking it at the same pace as the other, trying to match the others' actions the best he could. Fuck, it felt nice.

Schlatt had decided that he needed the fleshlight now, as he quickly grabbed it, squirting a bit more lube onto his dick, before slowly sliding it on his throbbing cock. Both Schlatt and Wilbur let out a groan, the whole apartment seeming to be swallowed in the sexual energy. 

Schlatt began pumping his cock fast, and with Wilbur following his pace, neither were gonna last long.

The lewd noises of Schlatt's cock squeezing its way up and down the inside of the toy began to drive Wilbur mad, as he let out a small high pitched moan. The musician bit his lip, and finally let out strings of cum, most of it landing on his pants, and the outside of his boxers. He pumped himself through the bliss, letting out more small groans and moans. 

Schlatt suddenly let out a throaty groan, flying himself forward and came inside of the toy. The two almost simultaneously pumped themselves, Wilbur being the first to stop due to overstimulation.

Schlatt was letting out deep breaths, his chest heaving with each shaky exhale. Schlatt gave a small wave, and shut off the stream. He sat there for a bit, before realizing just how long he had spent on the stream. He quickly began cleaning his mess, and shoving on his clothes. He turned on the tap, cupping water into his hair to make it look as if he had just taken a shower.

Schlatt glanced to the mirror, satisfied with how he looked. He gave a deep breath, before walking out to the living room...

…to see Wilbur cleaning up cum, the musician's dick out for the other to see.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions for the plot, or future smut things, let me know! I love listening to my audience!


	5. Wilbur was fucked (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sexual tension is released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation is a bitch

Schlatt stared at Wilbur, his eyes wide and filled with shock and the faintest hint of lust. Wilbur reciprocated the look, a blush finding its way to dust his cheeks a rosy pink. 

Schlatt saw two options here.

Fuck the man.

Or fuck him, and gain money while doing so.

Well...

Schlatt began to step forward, walking towards the other, a look in his eyes Wilbur could only describe as hungry. Schlatt noted the way Wilburs cock twitched in interest as Schlatt leaned down towards the other, to meet face to face.

"Sch-Schlatt I can explain-" Schlatt glanced at the computer, and his face broke out into a grin.

"Aww, Will. Didn't know you were such a fan."  
Wilburs face turned a darker shade of pink, almost border lining red as he looked anywhere other than Schlatt.

"Will. Look at me." Wilbur locked eyes with the younger, eyes briefly flicking to his lips in interest. Schlatt took notice of this, his grin getting wider.

"I have a proposal for you." Wilbur nodded a bit, encouraging Schlatt to continue. "I won't mention this. But you have to let me fuck you and record it for content." Wilburs eyes widened, and he sat up.

"What?! That's insane, what if someone recognizes me, or what if it goes viral?! That's borderline stupi-"

Schlatt pressed a hungry kiss to the others lips, immediately hushing the older. When Wilbur didn't kiss back, Schlatt pulled away, concern lacing his features.

"Did I fuck up?" Wilbur looked at Schlatt, his eyebrows narrowing, almost angry.

"Schlatt if you don't kiss me again right now, I'm gonna be really fucking pissed." Schlatt gave a huge grin.

"Hint taken." He simply said, as he pressed another heated kiss to the musician's lips. Schlatt licked Wilburs bottom lip, to which Wilbur immediately gave entrance for the other's tongue. Their tongues tangled, each trying to gain dominance over the other, although when Schlatt gave a stroke to Wilburs cock, they both knew who was topping.

Wilbur let out a strangled moan at the contact, mostly being muffled by the sloppy kiss. Schlatt pulled away, spit trailing behind as their mouths moved.

"Do you want to live stream, or record?"  
Schlatt grinned, and Wilbur would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so desperate for more contact. Although Will was attractive, he didn't exactly mess around with people that much. Mostly because covid. 

"Record." Wilbur answered. Even streaming on Twitch gave him quite a bit of anxiety, and porn streaming would probably be worse.

"Ok princess." Schlatt grinned, and quickly grabbed his laptop.

"You wanna move this to the bedroom?" Schlatt asked, and Wilbur shook his head.

"I like it here." The older shrugged. "Set the camera up on the coffee table." Wilbur said, trying to sound nonchalant, but it came out as whiney and impatient. He was embarrassingly hard from just kissing. Especially since he had just cum not that long ago.

Schlatt set up the camera how he wanted, blah blah blah, clothes off and shit. You just want the sex part, so we'll just skip to that.

Schlatt was on top of Wilbur, camera on and both of their faces out of view. Schlatt had one finger circling the rim of Wilburs hole, pressing small kisses to the older face for comfort. Schlatt grabbed the other's member, and gave it a few tugs as he slowly moved a finger in, watching Wilburs face for too much discomfort.

Wilbur arched a bit at the feeling, finding it wasn't painful, just odd. Then Schlatt began moving his finger.

Wilbur felt his back arch, and he let out a small groan. Schlatt gave a smile, continuing to move. When he felt like Wilbur was ready, he added a second one, and began scissoring. Wilbur hissed a bit in pain, but sat through it, knowing the outcome would be worth it.

If I'm honest with you, both Schlatt and Wilbur had no idea what they were doing. Schlatt only knew about this from research he did - not because he expected this to happen, more so because he was bored and the word prostate is funny to him - but he had no idea how to actually give Wilbur pleasure while doing this, mostly because he didn't actually know where the bundle of joy was.

Wilbur noticed the Schlatt slowing, a concentrated look on his face.

"Dude, you good?"  
Wilbur whispered. The camera mic could pick it up, but it wasn't exactly a concerning, secret giving away question.

"I um...you know the prostate? Isn't that...how the fuck do I…"  
Schlatt was stuttering over his words, the question being a bit awkward. Wilbur gave a bit of a chuckle.

"I believe you have to hook your fingers? Like in a oH FUCK-"

Schlatt was just doing what the other asked, hooking his fingers, when the other arched and let out a low moan. Schlatt gave a grin and chuckled.

"Think I hit it?"

Wilbur gave the younger a dirty look, but then Schlatt began to thrust his fingers in and out, hitting the spot every time, and all of Wilburs thought process went out the window. 

He was out letting small moans and whines, driving Schlatt up the wall. He had to get himself inside of the dude before he went insane.

Schlatt pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the couch. Wilbur let out a bit of a whine, not exactly liking the thought of feeling empty again, and because Schlatt was wiping his fingers on his nice fucking couch. Then, something a bit bigger than two fingers pressed up against him, causing him to jump slightly.

"You sure you want this? I know your prepped and everything, but I'd feel like an ass if you didn't actually want this."

That warmed Wilburs heart. It was a bit stupid, but knowing that his friend genuinely cared about his safety, made him feel butterflies inside.

"I do, and I'd be really fucking pissed if we stopped now."

Schlatt gave a smile, and pressed a kiss to Wils cheek, and pushed in slowly.

Both of them let out a groan. Neither of them had ever felt anything like this before. Wilbur felt so full, and Schlatt felt so tight. Schlatt had to push even slower, or he was going to cum way too quickly.

Schlatt had finally bottomed out, his thighs pressed flush with Wils ass. The two were already in a fit of pants and soft moans and they stayed there waiting for each other to get comfortable. When Wilbur gave a small nod, Schlatt pulled out to the tip, before thrusting in, letting out a small groan.

He continued the motion of pulling out to the tip, and slamming in, reaching the deepest parts in Wilbur that he didn't didn't know could be reached. Then Schlatt threw Wils leg over his shoulder, and began setting a rapid pace.

Wilbur let out a loud moan, throwing his head back and clawing at the couch. Schlatt was letting out low moans to match Wilbur's high ones, as he mercilessly slammed into the other. It somehow got even better as Schlatt found Wils prostate, Wilbur letting out a pornographic moan.

“F-Fuck I-Im close.” Schlatt stated between grit teeth, Wilbur nodding in agreement. Schlatt began pumping Wils cock, finally sending him over the edge. Wilbur let out long ropes of cum on his and the others chests.Wilbur clenched around Schlatt, causing him to finally let out a loud moan, and fill Wilbur up to the brim with his cum. Wilbur shivered at the feeling of his ass being filled with the liquid, before going limp on the couch, his breathing heavy. Schlatt was breathing just as heavy.

Schlatt leaned over and shut off the recording, sitting on the couch. Wilbur was still laying down, his eyelids fluttering to stay awake.

“Don't fall asleep, we still have to shower…” Schlatt mumbled to WIlbur.

“Can’t we wait, i'm tired.” The taller slurred, and Schlatt shrugged. Why not, a shower could wait.

When Schlatt posted that video the next day, he got “so much money dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This beautiful series has come to an end! Thank you to those who stuck around for the ride! If you want more ships and smut, I do plan on writing more things like this. So, subscribe to my account i guess, so you get more smut from me. Love you all, good night :D


End file.
